Contemporary mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets and laptop computers, include on-board systems that may generate a significant amount of heat. One or more components within the mobile electronic device housing emitting heat may create a region on an outer surface of the mobile electronic device housing where the temperature is highest. Such a region is referred to as a “hot spot” and is commonly found on a back cover of many mobile electronic devices. If such a hot spot were allowed to get too hot, it could cause harm or discomfort to a user. Thus, many mobile electronic devices include thermal mitigation systems that control and/or limit the amount of heat the mobile electronic device is allowed to generate, such as by limiting the power level of the mobile electronic device. For example, a system on chip (SoC) of the mobile electronic device may be monitored and its operation limited if a designated outer surface hot spot temperature exceeds a predetermined limit. Thus, the thermal mitigation system may prevent the outer surfaces of the mobile electronic device housing from becoming uncomfortable to a user's touch. Such systems generally either power down or limit a component, such as a processor, in some way in an attempt to ensure the hot spots to not reach or exceed the temperature threshold. Controlling components in this way is generally acceptable because it ensures user safety and comfort, in spite of the fact that it may also reduce system performance.